Un Chico Especial
by Isalick
Summary: * * Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años y voy a la preparatoria Konoha, mi habilidad? No es dibujar ni escribir; es ver espíritus. Amigos? No tengo muchos, solo algunos raros a los que no les molesta mi don y son: Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara y shino; Aun me sorprende tener amigos, pero bueno, no me quejo.* * * *Se me olvido mencionar, también veo demonios...* * Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1:Soy Naruto Uzumaki

Ohayou! Bien, este fic ya lo publiqué en Amor Yaoi, no esta terminado pero ya llevo 8 capitulos. Bueno, he perdido contraseña de la cuenta que tengo en amor Yaoi (Que tambien corresponde al seudonimo "Isalick") y pues, no recuerdo el hotmail que utilice y...me jodi, ahora tengo que buscar en lo mas recondito de mi cerebro a ver si recuerdo (Lo cual ya es dificil XD)

Bueno, espero que os guste :D

Un chico rubio caminaba por las calles de una gran ciudad llamada Tokio; todas las personas se le quedaban viendo y murmuraban cosas que ciertamente al rubio ya se le hacia normal

-Oíste? Ese chico vive en aquella casa?-dijo una vieja metiche

-En esa? Estas diciendo que alguien si habita en ella?-dijo otra vieja metiche

-Cual casa?-dijo un viejo metiche. Genial! En este país abundan los viejos metiches, ese no es su problema si vivo ahí!

-En la que hubo un asesinato-Hablo la primera vieja metiche

-Aah, esa casa; bueno, era una familia de tres personas, ahora solo queda ese niño-dijo la segunda vieja metiche-Pero él dice que no esta solo, dice que sus padres aun están con él

-Menudo idiota ajajajajaj-se rió el viejo metiche, como me saca de quicio la gente metiche

-Tsk-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba aun mas rápido, detestaba a las personas; desde pequeño siempre lo hacían pasar por loco

Camino aun mas rápido hasta no oir la voz de esos viejos; Ya sabia que no era normal su don, pero las personas no tenían por que meterse en los problemas que no son suyos. El solo veía y hablaba con espíritus, ok no era normal para nada; pero acaso le hace daño a alguien como para que lo tratasen así?

Llego a un recinto de Tokio, uno de los mejores pero aun así, habían otros de mejor clase. Entro y llego hasta una de las casas que quedaban de ultimo, esa era la suya, una de las mas bonitas

Iba a abrir la puerta, estaba sacando las llaves cuando de repente la puerta se abre sola; cualquiera ya hubiera salido pitando de ahí, pero como Naruto si podía ver lo que otros no: ya sabia quien era-Oto-san! Pensé que habrías salido-dijo el rubio entrando

Ahí estaba su papá, abriéndole la puerta y dándole el paso para que entre-Naruto, te dije que no podía salir porque el banco cerro-dijo un rubio con aspecto mas maduro (y un poco transparente, pero no tanto)

-Me dijiste eso?-pregunto el rubio

-Si-dijo el mayor negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo-Tu nunca me escuchas cuando digo las cosas importantes

-bien, bien, ya se que viene después; me darás un sermón-dijo con desdén mientras entraba a la cocina

-Hola naru-dijo una pelirroja mientras cocinaba

-hola Oka-san-dijo el ojiazul sentandose en una de las sillas del gran comedor

-Tranquilo, no te diré ningún sermón por no oir a tu padre-dijo el mayor mientras se sentaba enfrente de su hijo-Pero si te quiero preguntar algo, como te fue en la escuela?

-Nah, como siempre-dijo con fastidio

-Como siempre?-pregunto confuso en rubio mayor

-Si, aburriiiiidoooo-dijo con mas fastidio

-Y hoy no fue ninguno de tus amigos?-pregunto

-No, todos faltaron; para colmo llego un transferido llamado Sai-dijo con cierto enojo en su voz

-Y que sucede con el?-pregunto

-Me preguntó si yo tenia eso de las mujeres o...Lo que yo tengo!-dijo enojado el menor

Su padre se empezó a reír-Que causa tanta gracia?-dijo con tono venenoso en su voz el chico

-Y que le respondiste?-pregunto su padre

-Pues que soy un hombre! Que mas voy a tener?!-dijo exasperado

-Ya Naru, mira que en la mesa no se pelea-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras colocaba el plato de comida de Naruto enfrente de este

-Pero no estábamos peleando-dijo con voz muyyy baja el menor

-Dijiste algo?-pregunto la mujer sentándose al lado de su esposo mientras le lanzaba una mirada punzante a su hijo

-Nada!-dijo volteando el rostro-Bueno! Itadakimasu!-dijo agarrando los palillos y empezando a comer la comida que su mama le preparo que también es su favorita: Ramen

*~*~*~*Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años y voy a la preparatoria Konoha, mi habilidad? No es dibujar ni escribir; es ver espíritus. Amigos? No tengo muchos, solo algunos raros a los que no les molesta mi don y son: Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara y shino; Aun me sorprende tener amigos, pero bueno, no me quejo.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 5 años, desde entonces pude ver las almas de ellos, ahí me di cuenta que a las personas que veía en el parque, escuela y demás lugares, no estaban en el primer plano ya que habían muerto. Lo cual sin duda me asusto pero al ver a mis padres me di cuenta de que los espíritus no son malos, bueno no todos.

Como vivo en una casa de tan buena pinta? Simple, mis padres toman forma de orbes y se van al banco para luego robar dinero, no se como le hacen para que las personas no vean sacos de dinero flotantes, pero bueno, con ese dinero es como logro vivir y comprar las cosas ya que obviamente yo hago las compras. No quería que a alguien le diera un paro cardíaco cuando vieran un carrito de mercado moviéndose solo o algo por ese estilo.

Para las personas soy un Tabú, desde pequeño siempre me decían raro o enfermo, tampoco me importa que es lo que digan los demás de mi; pero cuando era pequeño si.

Así de loca es mi vida*~*~*~*

-Esta rico Oka-san!-dijo Naruto comiendo su plato favorito

-Que bueno-dijo la mujer sonriendo calidamente a su hijo

-Supongo que has perdido tu toque-dijo Minato mientras veía como su hijo comía con voracidad

-El siempre come así, no que hará cuando se atragante-dijo Kushina con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-Ustedes me salvaran, como antes hicieron-dijo sonriendo el rubio-Aunque...Yo no pude...Salvar-

-Bien! Ya terminaste? Yo lavo el plato-dijo Minato agarrando el plato vacío de Naruto y encaminándose al lavadero

-Naru, ya es tarde, vete a dormir cariño-dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo

-Bien, buenas noches Oka-san, Oto-san-No les diría "duerman bien" porque los espíritus no duermen...O si?

Camino (mucho, ya que la casa no es pequeña) hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subió, ya en el primer piso se puede apreciar una sala lujosa donde habian 4 puertas, una de ellas era suya, otra era de sus padres y las 2 ultimas eran para visitas

Entro en su cuarto, era espacioso y bonito, miro su cama, que no era una matrimonial pero tampoco era tan pequeña como una normal, para luego acostarse en ella hasta que se quedo dormido

(Al día siguiente)

-Oye, Idiota, despierta-oyó una voz familiar

-Mmm?-Naruto aun tenia sueño

-Se te va a hacer tarde, ya son las 7-dijo con voz seria

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?!-grito levantándose de un golpe, miro el reloj de su mesa de noche...Eran las 6!-Kurama! Maldito!-grito enojado. Kurama no era un espíritu, era un demonio

*~*~*~*Se me olvido mencionar, también veo demonios; habilidad heredada de mis padres ya que ellos también los veían. Ver espíritus es mi propia habilidad, pero claro, como mis padres están muertos ahora si pueden ver a los...de su misma especie (?). No era suficiente con ver a los espíritus, noooooo, también tenía que ver demonios, perfecto! Ahora soy mas raro que antes *~*~*~*

-Hahahahaha-Empezó a reírse un chico pelirrojo con ojos del mismo color y piel albina. Esta era su forma humana-Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando te dije que hora era, te parecías al Grito

-Fastidioso, que no tienes nada mas que hacer? Consiguete una vida!-dijo el rubio mientras se tapaba con su cobija

-No, en realidad no, solo vengo a molestarte-dijo el pelirrojo

-Vete a molestar a otro-dijo Naruto

-es mas divertido molestarte a ti-dijo con tono de burla

-A si? Oka-san y Oto-san! Kurama esta aquí molestándomo!-grito Naruto. Sabia que a sus padres no les caia para nada bien Kurama

-Tsk, niño si que eres aguafiestas-dijp Kurama mientras desaparecía

-Que paso Naru?!-Dijo la mama del rubio entrando a toda prisa, y como Kurama aun no había terminado de desaparecer Kushina lo vio-Tuuu sucio, deja en paz a mi hijo!-dijo Kushina (mechones de cabellos se paraban como si ella misma fuera un demonio mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura), agarro un sillón (que se encontraba en el cuarto de Naruto) y se lo lanzo al pelirrojo

-Mierda!-Kurama trato de esquivarlo pero no pudo y recibió el golpe-Guhh- salio volando por la ventana gracias al impacto

-*Que miedo...*-pensaron los dos rubios mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus nucas

-Naru, te encuentras bien? No tienes fiebre? Te hizo daño? Estas pálido, seguro que estas bien?-lanzo su ataque de preguntas hacia su hijo mientras le tocaba la frente a este

-*Claro que estoy pálido, tremenda fuerza tiene*-pensó el menor-E-estoy bien, Oka-san, si que eres fuerte; supongo que sera porque eres un espíritu

-no, Naruto, creeme que no, ella era así incluso antes de yo conocerla-dijo con miedo en su voz

Naruto trago en seco-Me pregunto si yo heredé esa fuerza

-Tal vez, pero si heredaste su actitud-dijo con seguridad Minato

-Eh?-dijeron al unísono madre e hijo

El rubio mayor suspiro-Nada, de todas formas, ya es hora de que te levantes-dijo

-Bien-con todo ese jaleo ya eran las 6:37, el tenia clases a las 7:30 pero como vivía un poco alejado de su escuela y además no tenia carro, se iba a pie

Sus padres salieron por la pared (Si, por la pared _ ) dejando a su hijo solo, el cual agarro unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca manga corta. También agarro una chaqueta negra sin mangas que tenia una capucha. Se puso los pantalones, luego la camisa para después ponerse la chaqueta cerrando el cierre a la mitad del abdomen

Busco unos zapatos y eligió unos deportivos de color blanco. Se los puso para luego agarrar un cepillo y peinarse esos cabellos tan rebeldes que al final quedaron en la misma posición

Ya listo, bajo a desayunar. Llego a la cocina y empezó a comer las tostadas con huevos fritos que había hecho su madre

Después de comer volvió a subir a ordenar su bolso antes de irse a la escuela. Hizo todo lo dicho y bajo a despedirse de sus padres

-Adiós Oka-san! Oto-san!-se despidió y antes de salir oyó el "Adiós cariño/Naruto"

Cerro la puerta con llave y comenzó su caminata hacia la escuela

Eran las 6:50, iba a buena hora.

Y era cierto, llego a las 7:10, podía caminar tranquilamente, de seguro en su salón no había llegado nadie

Entro al salón y sus predicciones fueron acertadas, no había ni un alma. Bueno, mejor para el; así no oiría tan temprano los insultos que le daban por su don

Se sentó en su puesto, era el segundo de la fila que quedaba enfrente de la ventana, es decir, de la cuarta fila. Tranquilamente coloco sus brazos en la mesa y luego se recosto en estos

Tenia sueño, maldito Kurama, que fastidioso es

Pasaron los minutos y el salón se comenzó a llenar; oia todas las voces, que molesto

Hasta que oyó como uno de los alumnos se sentaba enfrente de el, el puesto que quedaba enfrente de el era el de Hinata. Aunque le daba flojera alzar el rostro, así que opto por quedarse así

-Buenos días Naruto-kun-saludo la azabache

-Buenos días Hinata-chan-saludo sin cambiar su posición-Por que no viniste ayer?

-porque mi padre se enfermo y tuve que quedarme cuidándolo-explico- pensé que los otros vendrían así que no me preocupe

-Ninguno vino-dijo el rubio esta vez alzando el rostro

-Que?!-dijo impresionada y confundida-ninguno? Que raro

-Si-dije, sentí una presencia similar a la de mis padre, voltee mi mirada hacia la ventana y...ahí estaba Sasori saludandolo con la mano!-Sasori...?

-Eh? Que sucede con el hermano de Gaara?-pregunto el ojiperla. Sasori (un compañero de clase) había muerto en un accidente de transito hace 3 años, su hermanastro, Gaara, no se llevaba muy bien pero tampoco se llevaba mal con Sasori, eran como amigos en vez de hermanos. Cuando Sasori murió, todos sus amigos estuvieron tristes excepto yo; que a diferencia de los demás si lo veía

-Esta ahí-dijo el rubio señalando el patio

-Ahí? Y que hace en ese lugar?-pregunto Hinata. Para mis amigos ya era normal que yo les dijera que tenían a un espíritu cerca, mas bien los raritos le saludaban al espíritu a pesar de no verlo

-No se pero nos esta saludando-dijo mirando al pelirrojo que saludaba y caminaba hacia aquí-Viene hacia acá

-Hola Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan-dijo el pelirrojo después de atravesar la ventana

-Hola Sasori-dijo el rubio Saludando

-Eh? Ya llego?-pregunto Hinata

-Si y te esta saludando

-Ah! Hola Sasori-kun, lo siento por no saludarte-dijo le chican

-No te preocupes-dijo Sasori sonriendo

-Dice que no te preocupes-dijo el rubio, era como un mensajero cuando estaba con sus amigos

-Y como has estado Sasori?-pregunto Hinata

-Bien, asustando a Gaara de vez en cuando-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Dice que esta bien y que ha estado asustando a Gaara de vez en cuando-dijo Naruto

-Eh? Asustando? Que malo, pero a mi no me asustes eh-dijo la chica

-Jajajajaj, tranquila, a ti no, pero a Gaara es divertido-dijo el espíritu

-Dice que estés tranquila que a ti no, pero que asustar a Gaara es divertido-dijo el ojiazul con cansancio

-Divertido?-pregunto la chica

-Si, es divertido como ver a alguien tan inexpresivo se asusta jajaja-dijo el pelirrojo

-Dice que si, que es divertido ver a alguien tan cara de piedra como lo es Gaara asustarse-dijo el Rubio

-aaaaah-dijo la Hyuga

-Buenos días chicos-saludo el profesor

-Hablamos después Sasori-dijo Naruto en voz baja y el pelirrojo asintió para luego salir del lugar

-Buenos días-saludaron los alumnos al unísono

-Hoy entro un chico nuevo, denle sus mas cálidas bienvenidas-dijo el profesor-Pasa-le indico a la puerta, la cual se abrió cuando dijo eso

Apareció un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos del mismo color y tenia una piel albina, no, mas claro que eso-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 16 años, un gusto-saludo en nuevo. Se escucharon los "kyyyyyyaaaaaa" de las chicas, a excepción de hinata, esa es mi amiga!

-*Que molestas, tanto escándalo por ese chico*-dije rodando los ojos, aunque ciertamente el chico tenia un aura misteriosa, una muy rara. Bueeno, ya que

-Sasuke, puedes sentarte detrás de Naruto-señaló el profesor el puesto que esta detrás del rubio

El rubio solo miro a Sasuke cuando este entro, después de eso dirigió su absoluta atención hacia la ventana. Veía como algunos espíritus de niños jugaban en el patio

No se dio cuenta cuando se sentó ese chico detrás suyo, solo sabia que le estaba mirando-*Genial, alguien mas que ha empezado a inspeccionarme, de seguro mas tarde se burla de mi por que se yo que cosa*-pensó el rubio sin prestarle atención a la clase

Todo el día se la paso mirando por la ventana, y el profesor de historia universal no noto-Uzumaki, contesta esta pregunta-le dijo el profesor

Se podían oir lo "Uuuuuuh" de los estudiantes. Mire la pregunta que me señalaba el viejo ese: "Quien descubrió América?". Que fácil-Cristóbal Colon-respondí de manera indiferente y cortante. Me era fácil, después de todo, yo tenia una beca; esta escuela es cara y lujosa así que tenia que llevar buena nota o si no me quedo sin educación

Todos me llamaban idiota y nos los culpo, suelo tropezarme a menudo y todas esas cosas pero en los estudios soy impecable. Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso el profesor; como podría alguien saber algo que ni siquiera han dado?-C-correcto-dijo el profesor y volvió a dar la clase

El ojiazul volvió a mirar a la ventana, aun sentía la insistente mirada de ese tipo; que no se cansaba? ya me estaba cansando

Mire mi cuaderno, no tenia ningún apunte; nunca le prestaba atención a la clase y jamas copiaba nada. Asumo que también sacar buenas notas es un don mio

Las clases transcurrieron y llego el receso, al fin termino la hora.

El rubio se levanto y su amiga también, los dos agarraron sus obentos

-que trajiste de comer?-pregunto la chica de ojos color perlado

-Carne acompañado de verduras y arroz-dijo el chico sacando la lengua-Hinata-chan, no quieres las verduras?

-Jajaja, Naruto-kun, las verduras son nutritivas; debes comértelas tu-dijo la chica

-Mmm, pero son horribles-dijo el rubio

Los dos caminaron y subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea donde ambos comerían

Los dos se sentaron-Y no sabes nada de los demás?-pregunto el ojiazul interesado

-Si, me dijeron que vendrán después del recreo ya que están en la dirección-explico

-En la dirección?-pregunto dudoso el rubio

-Si, Ino me mando un mensaje diciendo que los cinco están ahí porque se metieron en un lió con uno de primero-dijo la chica

-Ya veo-dijo-Aaaaah-suspiro-Se van a tener que calar un buen sermón-dijo el chico

-Si, la directora Tsunade es muy...Estricta-dijo la azabache

-Bueno, voy a botar esto-dijo el chico de cabellos amarillos mostrando mi pote de cartón que antes tenia jugo

-Claro-dijo su acompañante

El rubio bajo las escaleras y se encaminó al basurero, boto sus desperdicios y al voltearse para irse ese chico nuevo estaba detrás suyo mirándole

-ah! Das miedo, deja de seguir a las personas, van a creer que eres un acosador-dijo el rubio dispuesto a no dejar que el chico nuevo hablara, pero este hablo enseguida

-Sabia que eras especial-dijo el azabache haciendo que el ojiazul se detuviera para mirarle confuso

-Eh?-emitió

-Estoy usando una técnica que los demonios usamos para que los humanos comunes no nos vean-explico-Soy un demonio, y tu me puedes ver; eres una especie de humano en extinción

.

.

.

.

-eh?-dijo mas confuso

Ta da- ¿Qué tal? ¿gustó? Espero que si. Ya saben que ya tengo los caps de este fic hasta el 8vo capitulo, eso quiere decir que si tardo en publicar es por mera flojera XD

Byeee, espero sus hermosos y sexys (?) reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2:¿Están Bromeando, verdad?

Ohayou! como han estado? aqui con el cap 2 :D espero que os guste

* * *

-Estoy usando una técnica que los demonios usamos para que los humanos comunes no nos vean-explico-Soy un demonio, y tú me puedes ver; eres una especie de humano en extinción

.

.

.

.

-eh?-dijo mas confuso

-Estas sordo?-pregunto mirando al rubio con fastidio

-Te escuche, pero quiero saber qué rayos hace un demonio acosador aquí?!-dijo el rubio

-Acosador?-dijo con un vena sobresaliente en su frente-Vengo del inframundo a cuidar tu espalda, eres un humano especial que posee una gran fuerza vital. No solo eres capaz de ver demonios, sino también muertos, eres la única persona que queda en el mundo con ese don-dijo el chico azabache-Puedes ver los tres mundos, los humanos normalmente solo pueden ver uno, el de ellos-explico-Mi misión es cuidarte hasta que llegue la fecha en la que tengo que llevarte al inframundo para poder cuidarte mejor

-Aja, y según tu, por qué corro peligro aquí?-pregunto el ojiazul mirando con incredulidad al ser que tenía en frente

-Hay demonios que fueron expulsados del inframundo por no cumplir sus leyes, todos estos seres se juntaron y crearon una organización llamada Akatsuki. Ellos te buscan para quitarte tu alma y usarla como fuente de energía para sus cuerpos y poderes-explico el demonio

-*Oh. Perfecto!, ahora cuando las personas me pregunten mis cualidades podre decir: Soy una persona que ve y habla con demonios que además es el ultimo ser humano de su especie...Ah! Se me olvido mencionar, soy seguido por un grupo de demonios despojados del infierno que quieren utilizar mi alma para alimentar sus poderes!...Normal, lo típico; no?. Pero espero que las personas no piensen mal de mi* pensó el chico maldiciéndose por ser tan raro, pero había que verle el lado bueno; ya era imposible ser mas anormal...O eso creía-Entonces, viniste del infierno a averiguar donde vivo para luego inscribirte en la misma institución que yo? Y tú dices que no eres acosador?!

-No soy acosador maldito Dobe-dijo enojado el ojinegro

-A quien le dices Dobe? Estúpido Teme-dijo cabreado el rubio

-Tsk, de todas formas también tengo que decirt-el azabache sintió una brisa que removió sus cabellos, el muy imbécil huyo corriendo-hmp, ojala se rompa una pierna-dijo enojado

* * *

(Donde Naruto)

-*Ese tipo está loco si piensa que iré al infierno, ya más que suficiente tengo en donde me encuentro como para que me lleven a uno peor*-pensó el rubio mientras corría a la azotea-*Además, tengo mis propios problemas, como los estudios y..#Plash#(sonido de algo al estrellarse)

Algo le había golpeado en la cara cuando atravesó la puerta que da a la azotea...Era un zapato-Kiiiibaaa-Nombro furioso el rubio, ya sabía quién se lo había lanzado

-Hola Naruto-saludo con una sonrisa el nombrado por el rubio

-Qué demonios haces aquí?!-el rubio miro mejor su contorno y también los demás estaban ahí-No, qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!

-Salimos de la dirección antes, que fastidioso fue ese sermón-dijo Shikamaru

-Ya me imagino el sermón de la vieja Tsunade-dijo Naruto calmándose mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigos

-Ah! Por cierto, te llama-dijo Ino

-Qué? Por qué a mí?-pregunto extrañado el ojiazul

-Dijo que tenía que hablar sobre algo importante contigo-dijo Gaara

-Aaaah-suspiro-Bueno, nos vemos-dijo el Uzumaki despidiéndose de sus amigos

-Adiós-se despidieron al unísono

El rubio salió para ir a la oficina de la vieja, al llegar no toco la puerta ni nada, solo entro...Oh, pues si que debió haber tocado. Ahí mismo estaba la directora Tsunade desnuda. Qué demonios hace una directora cambiándose de ropa en la dirección?!-Madre mía, Acabo de ver algo que de seguro hará que me de sida!-dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta de un golpe-Dios, mira que eso si que da miedo, creo que es una escena sacada de una película de terror...Voy a tener pesadillas por un mes-murmuró en voz baja mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared

-Naruto? Por qué cerraste la puerta de golpe?-pregunto la directora que estaba dentro de la oficina

-Qué rayos hace la directora desnuda en su oficina?!-respondió con otra pregunta

-Oh, pasa-dijo la rubia

-Ni de coña! Quieres que me arranque los ojos? Porque sin duda lo haré si vuelvo a ver eso-dijo con asco mientras se estremecía al recordar lo que hace unos minutos sucedió

-Imbécil, ya tengo ropa puesta-dijo la rubia, se oían pasos aproximándose a la puerta cuando esta fue abierta-Ves?-Traía puesto un Kimono verde

-Uuff, que bueno. Entonces, de que querías hablar vieja Tsunade?-pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba en el puesto que quedaba enfrente de la directora

-Naruto...-dijo con 3 venas sobresalientes en su frente. Cuando de un momento a otro la mayor le da un golpe al chico, este salió volando por la fuerza

-*Que agresiva...Y que fuerza! Me recuerda a Oka-san*-pensó el chico mientras volaba hacia atrás del asiento

-Tsk, no soy vieja-dijo la rubia ya calmándose-A lo que veníamos a hablar, hay un chico nuevo y si no me equivoco esta en tu salón...

-Sí, ese acosador rarito, qué con él?-pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba en el puesto, tenía un gran chichón en su frente

-Se va a quedar en tu casa-dijo la mayor

-QUEEEEE?! Por qué?! Y por qué toman las decisiones sin Mi supervisión?! Digo, es Mi casa!-grito enojado el rubio

-Si no mal recuerdo, tu y yo hicimos un trato hace años; yo te pagaría los gastos de la electricidad y agua de el mes de febrero de ese año a cambio de que si un alumno no tenia hogar se quedara en tu casa ya que vives solo-dijo Tsunade

-*Oh...Cierto, ese caso cuando mis padres no pudieron conseguir dinero en el banco...*-Mierda!-dijo enojado consigo mismo. La vieja Tsunade era como una abu...Como una tía para Naruto, puesto que ella era muy amiga de sus padres y siempre le cuido-Por cuánto tiempo se quedara el tipo ese?-pregunto con desdén y fastidio

-Hasta que consiga casa, el viene de otro país-explico

-*Mas bien de otro mundo...*-pensó el rubio

-como sea, trátalo bien-dijo la rubia

#Ring, Ring# (sono el timbre)

-Bien, eso fue todo, ve a tu clase-dijo

-Tsk-se "despidió" el menor. Si le dieran una moneda por cada vez que le joden la vida entonces ya seria millonario

Salio de la dirección para ir al salón, al llegar se sentó rápidamente en su puesto, de paso tenia al Teme ese atrás suyo

La clase transcurrió como normalmente suelen ser, mientras Naruto, como siempre; no le prestaba atención y dirigía su completa atención hacia la ventana

Al terminar la clase, todos los animales (como le llamaba Naruto a sus compañeros) salieron corriendo como estampida hacia la puerta, menudo rollo

El rubio miro mejor el salón, el teme aun estaba ahí, es más, estaba detrás suyo!

Miro la puerta y esta ya estaba desalojada, sin perder el tiempo salió como alma que lleva al diablo del salón, no pensará el tipo ese que yo le haré guía hasta mi casa

Iba por el patio, estaba por llegar a la salida cuando

-Oh mira, pero si es Naruto, el chico que "ve" fantasmas-dijo un bravucón de la escuela

-*Cierto, como yo tengo la peor suerte del mundo me topo con este*-pensó el chico, además de que no tenía fuerzas para defenderse...Pero quien rayos tendría fuerza después del golpe que recibió de la vieja Tsunade?

-Oye, Oye chico fantasma! Dime...Ves el alma de mi perro? Hahaha-pregunto con burla otro bravucón que acompañaba al primero

-Y la molestia es doble, genial-dijo en voz baja el rubio al ver a los dos chic-Monstros

-Que dijiste idiota?!-pregunto molesto el primer bravucón

-Además de molestos sordos y cochinos, acaso no se limpian esas orejas que están llenas de cerumen?-pregunto el chico, claro, y él va y los molesta para que se enojen-*Si que soy masoquista*-pensó el rubio

-Oye fantasmita, tú sabes tú lugar, tú nos das todo el dinero que traes y nosotros te golpeamos-explico el segundo monstro

Después de eso, los bravucones llevaron al rubio a un callejón de Konoha, le quitaron el dinero, lo golpearon y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo; se fueron. Dejando a un Naruto con moretones, la ropa sucia y sin dinero en el lugar

Naruto se levanto y con desánimo fue hacia la salida, ya no habría ningún alumno para que se burlaran de su estado físico; lo cual agradecía

Al llegar a la entrada de la preparatoria, se topo con un Sasuke esperándole-Te ves horrible-dijo el azabache cuando el Uzumaki había llegado a la entrada

-Oh! Perdón, normalmente cuando me dan una paliza luzco mejor-dijo el ajiazul con enojo y sarcasmo

-Tsk, como sea, vamos a tu casa-dijo el azabache mientras caminaba

-maldito Teme, consíguete una casa vagabundo!-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa

-Tsk-"respondió" el azabache

Los dos se dirigieron al hogar Uzumaki, al estar frente a este Sasuke se sorprendió

Había algo rodeando la casa, era rojo, como si fueran llamas o algo así, además en la punta de todo eso; en la parte más arriba toda esa llama habia una forma de zorro.-Quien vive contigo?-pregunto Sasuke mirando con confusión y sorpresa a Naruto

-Mis padres que ya están muertos-dijo

-Acaso no puedes ver eso?-pregunto señalando la casa

-Qué? Mi casa o lo que la rodea?-pregunto

Sasuke alzó una ceja-Lo segundo-dijo

-Eso siempre esta cuando Kuram-fue interrumpido cuando abrió la puerta, ya que le dieron la bienvenida con una patada

-Oye escoria, donde estabas? Tus padres no están y-...Quién es ese?-pregunto al ver a un chico azabache, tenía un aura misteriosa; igual a la que él tenia

-Qué demonios te pasa?!-pregunto enojado el rubio. Después de unos segundo se calmo-El es Sasuke, va a vivir aquí hasta que consiga una casa

-Sasuke?-pregunto el pelirrojo alzando una ceja mientras miraba con mejor detalle al chico-Oh, ya veo, eres un Uchiha, uno de los clanes de demonios más poderosos-aguzo la mirada-Que hace un Uchiha aquí?

Sasuke se impresionó (claro que no lo demostró, seguía teniendo su cara de piedra), ese tipo adivino su identidad en un segundo-Quien eres tú?-pregunto el azabache-No pareces ser un humano común

-Es porque no lo soy-respondió con simpleza

-Oye imbécil, que dijiste sobre mis padres?-pregunto Naruto

-Salieron al banco, por eso es que estoy por la casa; normalmente solo puedo andar por tu cuarto, y no es muy bonito que digamos-dijo Kurama con tranquilidad

-Aaah-suspiro-como sea, voy a bañarme-dijo subiendo las escaleras-Kurama! Si Sasuke quiere dormir llévalo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes-grito el rubio desde el segundo piso

-Ni que fuera mayordomo-dijo con cierto enojo

-Tú, con solo verte puedo notar tu gran aura asesina-dijo el azabache-Eres fuerte, se nota con solo mirarte a los ojos

-Tsk, Soy Kurama, el noveno Bijuu-respondió el pelirrojo para que ese tipo se callara de una vez

-Kurama?...Ya veo, el Demonio con cola más fuerte de todos los demonios del infierno, que hace tan gran ser aquí?-pregunto agudizando la mirada

-Nada, solo molesto a Naruto-dijo con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros-Pero...-le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sasuke-...Si vienes a hacerle algo a Naruto, entonces te mato

-Le has agarrado cariño, huh? Vine a protegerlo, supongo que ya sabrás que fuerza tiene-dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba para sentarse en un gran sofá

-Lo conozco desde que nació, sé que poder tiene-dijo Kurama-Y sé quiénes lo siguen

-Por eso impregnaste la casa con tu poder?-pregunto alzando una ceja-Bueno, si haces eso ningún demonio en su sano juicio vendrá

-Tu viniste-dijo rodando los ojos

-Porque tengo que proteger a ese dobe-dijo señalando el techo

-Sabes? Esta conversación me aburrió, voy a jugar con el Play station 3 de Naruto-dijo caminando con tranquilidad hacia la segunda sala

Sasuke se quedo ahí, esperando a que el rubio bajara, después de treinta minutos este bajo

-Tardas tanto como una mujer-dijo Sasuke

-Cállate-dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la cocina, siendo seguido por Sasuke-Tienes hambre?-pregunto con cierta molestia

-Si-respondió

Naruto chasqueo la lengua-Kurama! Tienes hambre?-pregunto el rubio

-Si!-oyó la voz del pelirrojo

Empezó a preparar el almuerzo, decidió que prepararía pasta con una salsa que le había enseñado su madre

Al pasar 40 minutos la comida estuvo lista, así que todos se sentaron en el gran comedor

-Esta rico, quien diría que un idiota cocinara tan bien-dijo Kurama, recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Naruto

Sasuke solo comió, no hizo ningún comentario. La verdad, la comida si estaba deliciosas pero no se lo diría al dobe ese

Al terminar, todos lavaron sus respectivos platos y fueron hacia la sala ya que Naruto quería luchar con Kurama en el play station 3

* * *

.

.

Kurama gano-Hiciste trampa!, cierto? Tramposo!-dijo Naruto

-No, lo que sucede es que eres pésimo en este juego-dijo el pelirrojo

Sasuke estaba recostado de la puerta mirando al par que estaba peleando, cuando de repente oyó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose

Naruto y Kurama también lo oyeron-Creo que es hora de que subas y te escondas-dijo con una sonrisa burlona Naruto

-Tsk-emitió el pelirrojo mientras desvanecía

-Oye Teme, mis padres llegaron, finge que no los ves, a ellos no les agradan los demonios-le susurro Naruto a Sasuke en el oído, quien asintió levemente al oír eso

-Naru llegamos!-dijo una mujer pelirroja

-Hola, Oka-san, Oto-san-saludo el rubio

Sasuke alzó una ceja, si Naruto dijo eso, quería decir que sus padres también veían demonios. Si ese es el caso entonces-Naruto, con quien hablas?-pregunto Sasuke, fingiendo confusión

-Naruto quien es ese?-pregunto Minato

-Ah, él es Sasuke-dijo Naruto-Sasuke, yo puedo ver a mis padres muertos, ellos acaban de llegar

Sasuke alzó una ceja, claro que podía ver a los padres de Naruto, ellos le estaban mirando directamente como si le estuvieran inspeccionando. Así que miro hacia todos los lugares de la casa como si estuviera buscando algo-Y donde están?-pregunto

-Ah, ellos están enfrente de mí-dijo el rubio

-Aah? En serio?!-estaba haciendo el ridículo, de verdad tendría que actuar como idiota cuando esos espíritus estuvieran aquí?

-Si-A Naruto tampoco le hacía gracia actuar así, pero si estaba que se moría de risa al ver la actuación del Teme

-Naruto-dijeron serio los dos padres al unísono, lo cual hizo que el mencionado se estremeciera-Ese chico es...-Oh genial, le descubrieron...

* * *

Tan tan, les gustó? espero que si

Como dije en el cap anterior. Si, este fic yo lo he publicado (aun está en proceso) en Amor Yaoi y ahora lo publico aquí, ojala os guste a ustedes tanto como les gustó a los lectores en Amor Yaoi :D

Espero sus sexys reviews (?)

Sayonara *-*


End file.
